


A spark of hope

by soul_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Swan Queen - Freeform, Toddlers, imagineswanqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding to expand their family via adoption Regina and Emma find themselves waiting at an orphanage in Boston. When Emma spots a little blond and blue-eyed girl playing by herself in a corner she knows there's no way she will be able to leave the orphanage without her and Regina can't help but agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A spark of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from imagineswanqueen on tumblr - depending on the feedback I might add a second chapter some time soon!

The wish to expand their family had been in the room for quite a while before Emma had brought up the possibility to adopt a child instead of trying for an own.  
Of course she didn’t want to deny Regina the possibility of carrying their child, she certainly didn’t wish to be pregnant again, but the thought of giving a child in need a home was one she just couldn’t let go of. 

Once she had gathered the courage to bring up the topic she had been beyond relieved to find that Regina was open for this path too even though she had warned her that it could be a long and exhausting process, worried that it would take an emotional toll on the blonde.

Adopting Henry back then had been one thing, Regina didn’t have any connection with the foster system, but adopting a child when you knew what it was like to grow up in the foster system was a whole different thing and Regina wanted nothing more than to protect Emma from letting the past hurt her all over again.

Breaking the news to Henry had been easier than expected as the boy was visibly excited at the prospect of becoming a big brother, well knowing how much it meant for his blond mother to give a child the chance at a new and better life.

That’s how Regina and Emma found themselves waiting in one of the orphanages of Boston several weeks after their conversation with Henry, both anxious to get the adoption process started, hoping everything would go well for them.  
While Regina managed to keep up her calm exterior Emma sat next to her with bouncy legs and fidgeting fingers and she was so lost in thought that she only looked up from her lap when Regina rested a reassuring hand on one of her legs.

“It’s going to be okay Emma.” Regina’s voice was calm and even at which Emma shot her an insecure and shy smile, barely daring to look her directly in the eye.  
“I hope so.” She whispered and it was so unlike her but then again, Regina guessed, this was how Emma must’ve looked like when she was younger and desperate to find a family that wouldn’t send her away again after a few months.

It was only after Regina’s reassurances that she let her gaze wander up and down the hall they were currently waiting in and suddenly noticed someone sitting in the shadow of one of the corners nearby a door.  
Judging from Regina’s stance Emma concluded that the presence of another person was lost to her and when she got up to investigate Regina shot her a confused look, her eyes never once leaving the blonde as she walked down the hall.

As she got closer Emma realized that the figure hiding in the shadows was a little girl, barely older than three years, playing all by herself with a worn-out stuffed bunny clutched tightly to her chest.  
Not wanting to scare the girl she carefully bent down on her level, immediately noticing her long blond hair, before quietly speaking up.

“Hey there.” The girl looked up at her, startled, and Emma’s breath hitched when wide, blue eyes stared back at her filled with fear and sadness.  
“What are you doing here all by yourself? Shouldn’t you be playing with the other kids?” Emma carefully asked, earning a hesitant headshake in reply as the girl held tighter onto her bunny.  
She knew from her own experiences that the other kids in orphanages and foster homes could be cruel, especially when you were only a little girl and unable to defend yourself and it didn’t surprise her that the girl had chosen to hide from the others instead of playing with them.

"Do you want to tell me what your name is? I’m Emma.” A gentle smile tucked on the corners of her lips but it did nothing to hide the sadness evident in her eyes.  
“Audrey.” The girl meekly whispered, still wondering if she could trust the woman in front of her.  
Emma on the other hand could very well place the look on the girl’s face as her eyes once held the very same expression. It was this tiny spark of hope that was all too soon extinguished by the fear of being rejected, once again, and the recognition broke her heart, wondering what the girl had already been through in her short life.

“It’s nice to meet you Audrey.” Emma’s voice was soft and she didn’t notice that Regina had followed her lead until she felt a hand coming to rest on her shoulder, lightly squeezing it.  
“Who that?” Audrey asked, as soon as she noticed the other woman standing behind Emma, the fear once again settling in the pit of her stomach.  
“This is Regina. She’s my wife. Don’t worry, she’s really nice.” Emma reassured her and when she looked up at the brunette she knew she could see right through her.

Offering her a hand Regina helped Emma up again and looking into her ocean blue eyes she could see the pain and sadness whirling in them like a storm.  
“Emma...” Regina began, but stopped herself short, not quite knowing what to say as she saw tears pooling in the blonde’s eyes.  
She knew what Emma was seeing in the frightened little girl, knew she was already growing attached to her despite only just having met her and she truly hoped she didn’t have to crush her hopes, well knowing how excruciating the adoption process could be.

“Regina, I...” Emma tried to explain and tears where steadily streaming down her cheeks, her voice being cut off by small, almost inaudible, sobs.  
“It’s okay Emma.” Cupping her cheeks Regina gently brushed away the falling tears before hugging her tightly against her chest.  
“I will do anything to make sure she can go home with us Emma.” She soothed her wife and kissed the top of her head, wanting nothing more than for her to be happy and looking at the little girl that resembled Emma in so many ways she knew she would be loved, not only by Emma but her and Henry too.


End file.
